100 Shining Roses
by The Lost Arts
Summary: Centering around the individuals, interactions and various pairings of the Ouran Host Club, this collection of short stories and drabbles is sure to provoke some kind of emotion. From fluff to nonsense and everything in between this is going to be one wild ride. One hundred theme challenge.


Disclaimer::  
I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor do I own the Ouran Cast; that is an honour that belongs to Bisco Hatori. However, throughout these challenges there may be mention of a character who does not belong to this series (or any other series) in which case they do belong to me.

Author's Note::  
It's been a while, but I've decided to resurrect my fanfiction account by re-starting my one hundred themes for this wonderful series. For the most part these challenges will strictly feature canon characters, but occasionally I may add in an oc or two, but that's yet to be seen.  
Also, as a bit of a heads-up, this first theme is from the reader's point of view.

* * *

**1. Introduction**

_"A camera is a looking glass; a sort of opening into the unknown. With the proper care and attention what may seem to be a simple lens is the doorway to a grand, undiscovered world of beauty and mystery. A dreamer and a Polaroid -never has there existed a more perfect team. As leaders of Ouran's Photography club it is our -mine and yours- duty to share this passion with those poor, uninformed souls.  
Do this job well, and make us all proud."_

Staring blankly at the infamous Music Room 3 the club president's words returned to you, ringing clear as a bell. Frankly, it was rather annoying to be the one forced to take up this job. Having to stand here, arms shaking, nervous beyond belief, clutching your trusted camera with all the strength that you had -which was surprisingly a lot considering just how big of a deal this offer was for your club.  
The lot of you, well, to be modest are photographers worthy of any amount of praise. Under-appreciated, yes, but also very talented.

But to have a shoot with the Ouran Host Club...attention is guaranteed. It is a project in which you must offer every ounce of your picture-taking abilities and bring honour back to your group. And being the club's second-in-command, failure is not an option.

With the enormous amount of pressure resting on your shoulders the task seemed impossible to perfect -but there is no way out; and you have people to impress.  
Mustering up every ounce of courage you grasp the handle and gently push the door open without hesitation.

Instantly you were met by a shower of shimmering rose petals, their beauty greatly complementing the honey-dipped chorus of voices that sound from behind.  
To say that this entrance was something you hadn't expected would make for a very large understatement.

"Welcome, Princess!"

It takes a moment for your eyes to adjust to the unexpected change in lighting, but the moment they do you find yourself staring in awe at a group of potentially the most beautiful boys you have ever come across. Of course you had heard rumours of the Host Club's splendor, but having never visited this room yourself, well, to put it simply, words alone did no justice to the people whom you now saw. You could feel the hand wrapped around your camera itching with excitement.  
...Maybe being forced to do this shoot isn't so bad after all.

Trying to keep things formal and business-like you bow your head, addressing your purpose immediately. "Hello. I've come on behalf of the Photography club as its representative to address the request that this club has placed. You have asked for our services to help make a photo book, am I right?" Slowly you move to return to a standing position, caught off guard by the pair of violet eyes that are now just a little too close to your face. Your own gaze drops right back down to the floor, embarrassed. When had he moved?!

"My, how formal. -And also rather adorable, princess. I very much look forward to working with you." The blonde-haired male speaks with a soft smile, moving to cup your face and force your eyes away from the ground and back into his own beautiful, violet stare. "Though, I must request that as we work together you allow us all to gaze upon your beauty, my dear, by keeping your head held high. A flower is meant to be admired after all." With these words he produces a single red rose from his back and gently tucks it behind your ear, securing it in place before he moves away.

Your hand flies up to where he had placed the rose, fingers lightly outlining the delicate petals as you stand a little shell-shocked, unsure of what to say in response. Thank goodness you didn't have to. Hearing an audible sigh you find your eyes wondering to the face of a dark-haired, glasses-wearing stranger who has slowly began to step forward in greeting. He pauses for only a moment -scribbling something in his black notebook -before tucking it away and turning his full attention onto you.

"Now then, your name is _, correct? Thank you for coming so soon after hearing about our request. We very much appreciate the time you are giving up on our behalf." He speaks slowly and deliberately, somehow able to find the perfect words. "I must apologize for Tamaki's rather...straight-forward nature. You see, he's used to having a lovely lady like yourself as a client, not a business partner." He takes a moment to smile towards where the blonde now stands, malicious intent blazing from behind the seemingly kind gesture causing the other male to shrink back a little.

"So that we may begin promptly, please allow me to introduce myself and my fellow members." He says, and without pausing, falls straight into introductions. "My name is Ootori Kyouya, vice-president of this club, and manager of finances. You've already had the, ah, pleasure of being briefly acquainted with our Host Club president Suoh Tamaki. First impressions aside, I'm positive he'll cooperate with your instructions, Madame. " The blonde from before smiled happily, seemingly ignoring the underlying meaning behind Kyouya's words. "I'm afraid the ones you'll really have to look out for are Hikaru and Kaoru -our twins, the Hitachiin brothers -because it's likely that they may act in a less than agreeable way at times, but I'll see to it that the shoot goes smoothly. And to help me keep those two in line is Fujioka Haruhi who, I'm sure, you'll get along just fine with." In response you receive a mischievous smirk from the two auburn-haired boys accompanied by a sigh from the brown-haired male. Suddenly, you became a lot more worried about the task at hand. "Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni, otherwise known as Mori and Hunni, are also reliable participants whom will prove to be of no hindrance."

On cue a small, younger looking boy (presumably Hunni) bounces towards you with a giggle, smiling broadly as he approaches, hugging a pink, plush bunny. "Uh-huh, you don't have to worry about me and Takashi at all, _-chan! Together we're going to make this the best photo book ever!" He says happily as Mori stands behind him, the taller male saying nothing all the while. It was a little unnerving to you. "Is it true that all the pictures you take are super beautiful and special?"

Looking into that adorable face made it impossible not to blush. "Y-yes. At least, that's what I've been told..."

About to offer up your thanks two pairs of arms slither their way around your shoulders, the owners the Hitachiin brothers who are now looking at you with a devilish smirk that makes you want to shrink away.

"I've heard that you have a talent for detail." One of the twins say with a grin, the words seemingly laced with a hidden meaning.

The other one continues the sentence in suite without missing a beat, "I suppose then, Little Miss Photographer, that this should be no challenge for you at all."

Without warning the two of them pull away and move quickly until they are both facing you, same mischievous smile curling their lips. "Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru' game!"

"How is this even fair?!" You blink and begin to object immediately, "I was never introduced to the two of you separately, so I don't know to begin with which is Kaoru and which is Hikaru. Even if I do get it right it'd just be luck!" Your response sets them off into a small laughing fit.

"Knock it off, you two." A new voice steps in and you find yourself looking at Haruhi, immediately drilling it into your mind that you need to thank him later. "I'm sorry about them," he says as he turns to you, "they don't take things seriously very often. I find that it's sometimes best just to ignore them." Haruhi smiles and you can't help to smile now yourself -it must be contagious.

You feel a light tap on your shoulder and turn to find yourself face-to-face once again with Kyouya, who in turn points to the poor camera in your hand that seemed to have been forgotten throughout this whole ordeal. "Are you ready to start then, Miss _?"

Clumsily you begin to nod, suddenly feeling bad having made Kyouya wait this long when it was clear from the beginning that he was eager to be done with this job. "Yes."

* * *

The events from your last photography project run through your mind once more. Working with the Host Club, well, it hadn't been the horrible experience you were been expecting. On the contrary, it was actually...fun. Experiments you had never before dared to try came alive that day, accompanied by even more scenarios you had never even thought of before.

The models were amazing and oh-so-cooperative -even the criticizing Hitachiin brothers became professionals went put on the spot. It was impossible to have asked for a better group of people to work with. You have found your new muse.

Over-confidence never made for one of your great sins but in that very moment it existed, because every part of yourself believed this shoot to have been the most successful yet.  
Already, you were itching to get the chance to work with those boys again.

Those are the joyous thoughts that passed your mind as you entered the Photography club office that morning. The first to arrive you were surprised to see a large envelope sitting on the table. Even more surprising, it was addressed to you. Slowly you take a seat and search the parcel for any indications as to the sender and finding none, hesitantly empty the contents onto the glass tabletop.

Out came tumbling a copy of the Host Club's photo book, signing by each of its seven members. The gesture brought your lips curling into a smile. Having not actually put together the book yourself -only credited for the photographs -you begin to flip through the pages, your pride blazing and your smile broadening with each turn knowing that the fan girls would be happy.

Contently you flipped through the book until the very last page when a photograph you don't remember catches your eye. Like most of the other pictures the hosts are porting their charming, prize-winning smiles, but unlike the others this one features an unexpected guest. A girl to be exact; and that girl is you. But, when would they have taken that picture? Slowly one hand rises to touch your face, unsure if you were seeing things correctly.

The uncertainty only lasts a moment for a loose piece of paper catches your eye. Hesitantly you unfold the note, unable to hide your surprise upon realizing that it's a message. For you.

_Dearest Princess,_

_On behalf of the Ouran Host Club I offer you our deepest gratitude for the wonderful work you did for us those few short weeks ago. Your unique ideas have done much good for our club and has shown us all in an unexpected new way. Needless to say, the book is a huge success.  
I hope you don't mind the small addition of one picture that hadn't been taken by your hand, my dear, for you see you looked much too lovely to pass up the opportunity. I know that you are more used to capturing the beauty of the subjects yourself so it may be strange, but it was about time that someone else captured your beauty and let it shine clear to the world._

_I hope that one day we will have the honour of working with you once more, but until then I'd like you to come visit us on occasion, princess. Not for work, of course, but as a client and friend._

_We'll be waiting._

_Tamaki_

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
If you liked this format and would like to see more, please let me know and I'll be sure to include another reader's POV at some point! If I don't hear back I'm going to assume that everyone reading this would prefer for this style to disappear, and so I'll keep the rest to exclusively first/third person perspectives.


End file.
